Truth or Dare
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: ~chap 6~ H/Hr It's summer and Serenati deiceds it is time to teach her friends the greatest muggle game ever; Truth or Dare. See what happens! R+R please!
1. The girls

Truth or Dare?  
  
Yeah, I know, over done! But I really wanted to do one of these! Find out what happens over the summer! I don't own Harry Potter so go sue someone else! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The girls ~*  
  
Serenati, Lavender, Ginny, Dawn, Hermione, Rose, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia where all at Hermione's three story house over the summer enjoying their break. All ten of them where staying all summer because each of them where always bored over the summer. They where sitting on the third floor in the biggest room in the whole house at 1:00 A.M. still wide awake.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today? I mean, we all just arrived yesterday and now the summer of excitement must begin." Angelina said taking a bite off of her Popsicle.  
  
Hermione shrugged and replied, "Well, what do you want to do. My parents are in Cuba until like August 2 so we have everything to ourselves." Serenati gave an evil grin.  
  
"How about we all go to bed?" She said not trying to hide her evilness.  
  
"Why, so you can play childish pranks on us?" Dawn said, giving her friend a look of defeat. Serenati smiled even more.  
  
"No, so we can wake up early enough to spend the day having fun." Of course, everyone but Hermione and Lavender fell for it and went to bed. When they where all snoring like little babies Serenati shook her head, still smiling and said, "Saps."  
  
~*In the morning  
  
"Omigod!" Shouted Ginny as she woke up covered in shaving cream. Everyone else woke up to find them just the same except somewhere covered in syrup and feathers. Lavender, Serenati, and Hermione doubled over in laughter. The girls all got up and ran around trying to get everything off. Angelina managed to get stuck to Rose and Katie while the other girls got stuck to other things like paper and clothes.  
  
"Hermione did you help with this!?" Ginny shouted as Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey, like I always say, no one can be so perfect! And besides, this is the sort of thing that happens when I put sugar in her water." Serenati admitted standing up for her cousin.  
  
"You look like a bunch of rainbow colored chickens!" Lavender managed to say taking a snap shot of her friends with her magic camera. Sooner than anyone would think, the three where running out of the room being chased by a the angry rainbow 'chickens' and the three where still laughing.  
  
"We'll get you!" Rose warned as she pulled herself apart from her friends. And yes, after about an hour, Hermione, Lavender, and Serenati where fully covered with feathers from head to toe. The girls even put syrup down their shirts to add an extra stickiness to it.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know we deserved this but don't you think it is a little bit to harsh?" Hermione said spitting out feathers. Alicia shook her head and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Smile." She said as she took a picture of the three new chickens who where just pushed into the lake behind Hermione's house (they where chased outside). Getting up, the three where now hardly covered in feathers and VERY wet. Hermione grabbed Rose and threw her in and soon there where a whole bunch of rainbow feathers in the river as well as wet girls.  
  
After a while, they all got out and lay in the sun on a hill to dry off. As they where laying there they all talked and laughed, looking at the pictures of themselves that where just taken.  
  
"So, why where only half of us in syrup and feathers?" Katie asked out of the blue.  
  
"We ran out of shaving cream." Lavender said laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay. I think we are dry now. So, what are we going to do today?" Angelina asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Let's hit the mall."  
  
~* at the mall  
  
"C'mon Hermione!" groaned Angelina as they waited for Hermione to come out of the dressing room. They had already gone to every store in the mall and where waiting for Hermione to come out of the dressing room in the last store.  
  
"No!" Hermione said to them. She hadn't let them see any of her clothes or for that matter anything she bought all day.  
  
"Please!" they all pleaded wanting to get home for dinner. Hermione groaned and came out of the dressing room with everything she had tried on over her arm. She smiled and went to go pay for them.  
  
"That was a waste of good pleading." Katie said as they walked out of the dressing room. "Now, let's get some food." She said as the exited the mall. They decided to go to Hogsmead for their food needs and ended up in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I'm so tired. Who knew muggle shopping would take so much out of you!" Ginny said slouching in her seat. They all laughed and ordered their food. Each one ordered something light so not to spoil themselves and spend their money.  
  
As they ate Lavender noticed a table of guys where watching them and cute guys at that. She nudged Angelina in the stomach and pointed to the guys lightly. "Looks like they are checking us out." She whispered to her friend. Angelina smiled and replied, "Who wouldn't." The girls deiced to flirt with the guys for a while then they left to go to bed that night. Of course, none of them where stupid enough to fall asleep first.  
  
-End! I'm done with Chapter 1! I know, I'm so proud of me!!!!!! It took me like what.. Ten minutes! Lol! Cya soon!  
  
-Serenity =^.^= ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Teaching is half the fun

Chapter 2: Teaching is half the fun  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Btw, Rose is Serenati's little sister, I totally forgot to mention that! Oh, and Dawn and Sean are Oliver Wood's younger brother and sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days rolled by and the girls where beginning to get bored with the same things everyday. Hermione's parents called in to say they would be staying with Diana, Serenati and Rose's mother, until about November and school was about to start. Hermione set down the phone and sighed. 'Great' she thought. 'Now how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?' While Hermione was pondering this, Angelina was telling the others about what it was like being out of school. She and Katie worked in the Ministry of Magic and Alicia worked as a pro Quiddtich Player with Oliver Wood.  
  
"What's it like working with my older brother?" Dawn asked Alicia as they all sat around in the living room.  
  
"He's as nice as he was when we where in Quiddtich, except sometimes he can get a little annoying with his whole 'We'd better win' thing. But still, He's great to work with." She said. Hermione got up and walked up to the girls.  
  
"Mega bad news. Mom and dad are staying with Aunt Diana until November! Now how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Hermione sat down in an empty space on the couch and sighed.  
  
"I'm so bored. There is nothing to do!" Rose groaned and everyone nodded. It was late at night and normally teenage girls would have something to do but these ones where fresh out. But then Serenati smiled evily, her blue eyes becoming alive with evilness and happiness.  
  
"I got a good game we can play." She said evily. Everyone looked over at her.  
  
"Hermione, hand me your phone. I've got some calls to make." Serenati said as she dialed a number on the phone. "Hello, may I please speak to Harry. Thank you Sirius. Harry, hi! It's me, Serenati. I know you are having some friends over for a while and well so is my darling cousin. Oh, so you heard. Well, we where wondering if you and your guys would like to come over to Hermione's for a little game. I'm not telling you the game now get your sorry butt over here!" Serenati hung up the phone and smiled again. "I need to borrow Emma." Serenati said as she ran into Hermione's room, writing a letter and sending it by owl post.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked. Serenati's smile got even wider.  
  
"You'll see." She said. After about three minutes, a letter dropped into Serenati's lap. It only said 'Sure'. While everyone wondered what it meant, Serenati grabbed her little sister and later the two came out with bowls of things. "They be here right about... now." As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. In walked Harry, Ron, Sean, Fred, George, Oliver, Seamus, Dean, and after a while Draco.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. Boys on one-side girls on the other. Okay, welcome to my personal fav game, one that is played by muggles and the magical teens who are taught around the world, the game of torture and excitement, Truth or Dare! Now, this game is very simple to learn, okay? One person asks another the following: truth, dare, kiss, and promise to repeat. The person who they asked has to tell them their choice. Like say if I asked Hermione and she said... promise to repeat, or P2R as most call it. That means I can make her saw ANYTHING I want her to say and she has to say it. If she chooses kiss, I get to make her kiss someone. But remember, nothing too sick, we still have some little kids in here. Now, if she says truth, well that's obvious. And then there is the best one of them all; dare. Dare is the most fun to do. You can make them do ANYTHING you want them to do! But remember, they can decline anything. And when they do, you give them another option. They have to choose between both of them. Okay, got it? Oh, and remember, nothing sick, nasty, or just plane wrong. And no having the same gender kiss each other because that is totally wrong!" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, since I thought of it, I get to pick the first victim! Hmmmm...." She thought for a little while before settling for her first victim. "Sean. Truth, dare, kiss, P2R?" She asked. He thought for a while and replied truth. "Your no fun. Fine. Are you madly in love with anyone and if so who?" She asked without a hint of excitement in her voice. Everyone was surprised she wasn't hyper anymore.  
  
"She hates truth." Hermione explained. Everyone 'Ohhh'ed and Sean thought.  
  
"Yes I am. And I'm in love with well, you." Sean said blushing mildly.  
  
"Ahh, look Dawn, our little baby is all grown up." Oliver said to his sister laughing. Everyone started laughing.  
  
-End! Sorry for the long wait! My chapters will start to get short now because I'm doing each chapter as their choice. Please R+R! thanx!  
  
-Serenity =^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Oliver's dare

"Okay, now what?" Sean asked.  
  
"Serenati smacked her forehead. "It's your turn to ask someone. That's how the game works get it? Geez, you'd think I was teaching this game to a bunch of two year olds! Oh, and I almost forgot, no paybacks!" Serenati said, sitting down on the girl's side. Sean looked over everyone in the group. Finally, he deiced.  
  
"Alright, Oliver, Truth, dare, kiss, P2R?" Sean asked his Oliver brother.  
  
"Dare." Oliver said without any worry in his voice. How much damage could his little brother do anyways?  
  
"My dear brother, I dare you to fly around on your broom, standing up, outside, screaming in these exact words 'I'm a little tea pot'" Oliver shrugged it off and went to get his broom. "I'm not done. I want you to be wearing a dress and high heels. Along with make-up. You also must sing it three times. the first time in French, the second in Spanish, and the last time in Japanese." Oliver thought for a while. "And your other choice is to dance around the room singing 'Oops I Did it Again' in your boxers and a bright pink wig." Everyone snickered.  
  
"Fine. Now I need a dress and shoes that will fit." Angelina seemed happy to give Oliver a lime green dress and her lime green platforms that she bought yesterday but both where to big for her so she said that Oliver could keep them. The girls enjoyed putting gaudy makeup on him. He grabbed his broom and went outside. Everyone crowed around in Hermione's front lawn and watched as Oliver stood up on his broom, his balance not so good in platforms, and raise above the ground. He glared at his little brother and began his dare. Hermione took out her magic camera and began to take pictures of it. Her next-door neighbor came outside to see what was making the noise and fainted when she saw Oliver on his broom. Hermione soon had a good many pictures of Oliver and they allowed him to come down.  
  
"I never knew you knew so many languages." Dawn said to her brother.  
  
"I wasn't singing 'I'm a little tea pot' all three times my dear little sister, not even close." He said to his little sister. She and those who heard stared laughing, but Sean didn't hear and thought it was all the same song.  
  
-End! Just so you know, I'm in love with Sean Biggerstaff, the Hottie who plays Oliver Wood but I couldn't resist making him have a funny dare. Please R+R if you wanna see the next chapter!  
  
-Serenity =^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Oliver's victim

Chapter 4: Oliver's victim  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Here's chapter 4! Oh, and I odn't own the song 'Slave 4 U'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, well now it's my turn. Now whom should I pick. How about... Hermione." Hermione turned a pale shade of white; she hated this game more than anything.  
  
"Don't bother with asking me. I pick... umm.... dare." She said, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. But everyone knew that she had a bad side and never shows it. Oliver gave a wicked smile. She closed her eyes tight.  
  
"Hermione, you've seen the MTV VMA's in 2001, right? (nod) Well, you will make the whole 'Slave 4 U' scene appear and you will be redoing her performance that night, snake and all. Get working." Everyone seemed interested in her dare. "Oh, and at the end of the song, you will kiss one choice guy." Hermione groaned. Now she hated Oliver more than the game.  
  
"Well, this room isn't big enough. But we do have a grand dining hall. C'mon." Hermione led them to the large grand dining hall her parents rarely used. Hermione took out her wand and did the magic needed. Everyone took seats and got ready for her performance.  
  
"Oh, and no singing charms. It has to be all you." Hermione groaned even more. She used her wand to make the outfit appear on her (she didn't like the shoes so she changed them to matching high heels that had straps up to where the old shoes ended) Sighing, she cued for the music. The tiger in the cage with her made her feel safer on stage because if all went wrong, she should sick the tiger on everyone so they wouldn't live to tell the tale. She began to sing.  
  
I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
So let me go and just listen  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I know I may come off quiet  
  
I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
CHORUS  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
Like that. You like that?  
  
Yeah. Now watch me  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
CHORUS - repeat  
  
When she finished, everyone was stunned that she could pull it off. Then, she got off of the stage which was now gone (the white tiger was still with her though and she where the clothes) and kissed Harry on his lips. Happy, she sat down next to him, stroking her new pet.  
  
"~clears throat~ Well, that was.... Okay, who's next?" Oliver said as they went back into the other room. Almost everyone was afraid of the tiger but Hermione who gave it a jeweled collar with that name Diamond printed in it.  
  
"Hey, is Harry okay?" Ginny asked, looking at a still shocked Harry. He shook his head and looked around. Hermione as sitting next to him, smirking. She liked her dare very much and now t was her turn to pick on someone.  
  
"I pick...."  
  
-End! I just had to have her sing that! Lol! Review if u wanna see who she picks and thanx!  
  
-Serenity 


	5. Hermione's fun

Chapter 5: Hermione's fun.  
  
Thanx for the reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked around the room. She was trying to decide who her victim would be. She was thinking about getting back at Oliver but then she remember what Serenati told her and decide against it. She stroked her tiger and looked around the room, twirling her hair on her finger. She then smiled evily.  
  
"Harry, I choose you. You know what I'm gonna ask, so answer." Hermione said in a sassy voice unlike her own. Harry gulped and thought. Everyone was TO curious to hear what she could make him do or say.  
  
"Okay, I choose dare." Harry finally said, regretting it right as he saw her smile become more wicked.  
  
"Harry, I DARE you to stand on the roof and shout out loud that you and Snape are going out and that you have been cheating on him with... Professor Flitwick." Hermione said happily. Everyone laughed at her dare, Harry going a VERY pale white. He right away shouted 'Decline' and Hermione shrugged happily.  
  
"Okay, than your other option is to put ice cream down you clothes, take a shower in jello, and then wear a chicken suit that is wearing pink and with poke-a-dot underwear that says 'I love Slythren' on them, doing the chicken dance 15 times hopping on one foot. And then to top it all off, at the end of your little chicken dance, you must roll around in mud while singing the meow mix song. It's your choice." Hermione said, smirking. Everyone looked at Harry who was looked at Hermione. She smiled happily and waited for his answer.  
  
"I guess I'll take the second one. It seems less painful." Harry decided. Hermione and Serenati squealed happily. Everyone looked at them as they walked outside into Hermione's back yard.  
  
"Seren made a me do it last summer. I've been DYING to have someone else do it!" Hermione said happily! Harry sighed as Hermione handed him a large bowl of various ice creams. Harry looked at it than her.  
  
"You SERIOUSLY did this?" Harry asked her. She nodded and laughed.  
  
"Just get it over with Harry. You'll laugh about it for years after your done! Now go on!" Harry sighed and poured the cold ice cream down his shirt, wincing. Hermione and the girls laughed as Harry poured it down his back, the ice cream drenching him from neck down. When he was down, and VERY cold, Hermione used her wand to make colorful jello in cute shapes fall onto Harry, each one bouncing off of him. She then made it so it was just the watery ix, the color pouring over him. When Hermione stopped, Harry was covered in purple, red, green, and orange jello mix, some of the jello shapes on his head and shoulders. Hermione gave him the chicken suit and smiled again. Harry put it on, looking out the orange beak.  
  
"Oh, I forgot something about the chicken suit! You see, it lays eggs while your dancing and you could slip on them! Good luck." Hermione warned. Harry glared and her and began to do the chicken dance on one foot. Harry slipped on three of the eggs, getting covered in gooey yoke. Hermione took as many pictures as she could. Finally, Harry had to roll in the mud. They all went over to a mud pit by the river behind her house that Hermione had made when she did this last. Harry took off the chicken suit with difficulty because of the jello, and got into the mud.  
  
"I want chicken, I want liver, Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver." Harry sang, rolling around imitating Doctor Evil from a muggle movie Austin Powers. Only a few people got that because most had never seen the movie. When he was done, he noticed that Hermione was standing right next to the calm river. She turned around to look for a frog that had jumped into the lake and Harry saw this a perfect opportunity to push her in. He got out and quickly pushed her in, but her efforts to say up by grabbing his arm pulled him in too. They both fell in with a large SPLASH, spraying the rest with water. They all laughed and ran into the water, going into the middle where it was deep enough to dive.  
  
Oliver and Harry climbed the tree next to the water and up to a branch that extended out to the deep part of the water and both shouted loudly 'cannon ball!'. They jumped in, the girls giggling happily and the guys following their suit. Hermione happily dived under the water and grabbed Harry's legs, scaring him. She quickly swam to the other side of him as he turned around. That time she tickled his sides. He laughed and looked down. Nothing. She then popped up behind him and shouted 'Boo!', making him jump and turn around. He looked at her and smiled. She dove under again and swam to Serenati, whispered something into her ear, and then swam to the other girls, whispering something into their ears. They all got out of the water and ran inside of the house. The guys all clustered together and began to talk.  
  
"They are plotting something, I know it!" Fred said happily, liking the thought of spoiling their plans.  
  
"No duh! Okay, I got an idea; we leave the water and hide in the tree. When they come back out, we scare them and chase them into the mud. What do you think?" Ron suggested, looking at his friends. They all nodded and quietly got out of the water. They climbed Hermione's big tree and hid in the leaves, waiting for the girls to come out. When they did, they where dressed in their bathing suits, some in bikini's and other's in tankini's, and looked around. The boys jumped out of the tree and scared them. the girls fired back with invisible water balloons Serenati, Rose, and Hermione's old invention and the boys happily chased the girls around Hermione's large back yard. Dean and Draco managed to get Rose and Ginny into the mud, Ron and George getting Lavender and Angela into it shortly after. Soon, Harry and Hermione where left for a face off. The girls, covered in mud, rooted fro Hermione, and the boys who where dumped into the river muck rooted for Harry. Hermione smiled and quickly dodged Harry's attempt to push her into the water.  
  
"C'mon Potter! I'm no faster than the snitch!" Hermione teased playfully, throwing another invisible water balloon at Harry, who was hit plane in the face. He whipped it off his face and chased after her. Finally, Hermione and Harry ended up falling at the same time, Hermione in the lake mud muck and Harry in the regular mud pit.  
  
"I guess I am faster than the snitch!" Hermione laughed, sitting in the middle of the boys. Everyone laughed and starred at the moon. While Hermione wasn't paying attention, the boys all threw the icky, lake muck into her hair, causing her and the other girls to shriek happily. The girls attacked Harry and threw mud and grass in his hair. Harry and Hermione both fought away from their attackers and laughed at the sight of their friends, both dripping in mud. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"It's your turn." She said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hermione, you know the what I'm gonna ask, now please answer." Harry said to her, smiling.  
  
"You know the rules. No payback." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"So tell me, little miss know-it-all, are there rules against this?" Harry lightly kissed Hermione. When they parted, Hermione shook her head 'no' and blushed. Harry laughed and turned to their friends.  
  
"Well, how about you and me go and show our friends how a REAL surprise attack works?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed, a bit disappointed that he just pushed their kiss aside, but still happily nodded. They attacked their friends happily, their laughter and the sounds of splashing filling the air.  
  
-End! Please review! Next chapter will be Harry's choice for his victim! Please review! THANX!  
  
-Serenity 


	6. 3 in hte moring hyperness

Chapter 6: 3 in the morning hyperness!  
  
Thanx for being patient with me for not updating but I've been burned for ideas for a LONG time! THANK YOU ALL for reviewing! Well, ENJOY! :D and now the story is going to get a bit more into relationships but still the fun stuff! Actually, I won't get into the full relationship stuff until like next chapter. . .or something!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got inside, now all of them drenched in lake water, they all laughed and Hermione turned on the fire, everyone sitting around it. Harry cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.  
  
"I believe that it's MY turn and I've already picked Ron for my victim." Harry declared. Everyone looked to Ron who was sitting in the middle of his older brothers.  
  
"There is NO way I'm going to choose dare after the last few so I choose P2R." Ron decided, mentally slapping himself for that one. That was JUST as bad as dare and kiss.  
  
"Ron, repeat after me. I Ronal Weasley, I will now confess that I LOVE the one and only Lavender Brown and promise to kiss her by the end of the night. " Both Ron and Lavender where blushing while everyone else was chanting loudly 'Kiss!' over and over again. Ron, very red, got up and lightly kissed Lavender, Lavender blushing deeper than him.  
  
"Harry, one of these days!" Ron said, sitting next to Lavender. Harry acted scared and the rest laughed. Hermione got up, dipped her head forward, and shook it, water spraying everyone. She smiled and went into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She was trying to act happy, but she couldn't. She was so upset about the fact that Harry kissed her and then basically acted like it didn't happen. She sighed and sat at the table, laying her head down on it.  
  
"'Mione, you okay?" Asked the kind voice of Angelina. Angelina walked over and sat next to Hermione, looking at her sad friend. "What's wrong sweetie?" Angelina asked. Hermione hardly smiled and mumbled a quiet 'nothing'. Angelina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Girl, I'm older and I know when something is wrong. I can tell by the way your eyes look. Please tell me." Angelina pleaded. Hermione couldn't hold it any more. She lifted her head and began to cry.  
  
"Oh Angelina! I'm just so mad at Harry!" Hermione cried, looking down with her clear tears running down her smooth cheeks. Angelina hugged her friend.  
  
"Just tell me what happened and I might be able to fix this." Angelina soothed, rubbing her friend's back. Hermione sniffled, resting her chin on Angelina's shoulder.  
  
"It's just that when Harry and I where by the lake, we kissed and then he acted like it never happened. It hurt me so much and I'm beginning to think that he's just going to play with my heart and then dump me for some ditzy girl who knows nothing and only loves him for his fame!" Hermione cried. Serenati and Katie walked in and where both told Hermione's story. They both comforted her and clamed her down.  
  
"It's okay honey. I bet he was just scared and worried that you didn't feel the same way. It will all work out okay. I promise." Serenati said, hugging her younger cousin. Hermione smiled and hugged her back, feeling better.  
  
"You're right. Thank you girls. I'm so lucky to have friends like you." Hermione said, wiping her tears away. They left the room and went back into the living room, saying that they where seeing if Hermione still had some pizza in the fridge.  
  
"Well, since you're finally back, it is Ron's turn." Oliver announced as Hermione sat next to him on her knees, Serenati next to her.  
  
"Well, since I can't get back at Harry, I'll get back at the next best person. Draco Malfoy, you know the questions so give us an answer." Ron said, everyone's attention on the Slythren. He thought for a while.  
  
"I'll pick the first in the whole game, kiss." Draco said proudly and bravely. The girls all raised eyebrows and then looked to Ron, hoping none of them would get picked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, since I can't decide which one of our little selection of ladies you should kiss, you pick." Ron decided after a long time. Draco looked round at the girls, each one dreading the moment one of them would be kissed. Draco got up, walked over to Ginny, and kissed her on the lips. The three Weasley's all where ready to kill him and the others making fake gagging noises. Ginny blushed as Draco sat next to her.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that!" Ron scoffed, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Ginny barked.  
  
"My turn. Seamus, you're my new victim. Truth, dare, kiss, or P2R?" Draco asked him. Seamus thought for a while until he finally said 'truth'. Everyone seemed to be getting sick of the ones who picked the dumb ones, but Draco went on.  
  
"Seamus, have you ever kissed a girl without anyone else knowing? And if so, who?" Draco asked. Seamus turned white then red with embarrassment, but shook his head no.  
  
"Oh c'mon! We can tell you're lying! Just spill!" Katie urged, her teenage hyperness returning to her.  
  
"Well, last year, in the common room, I well, sort of kissed Rose." Seamus said. Rose threw a pillow at him which hit him so hard, he fell over.  
  
"You promised not to tell!" She shouted in furry, the other's laughing.  
  
"But, I had to!" He said, getting up and dodging another pillow.  
  
"Well, you moron, if they dared you to jump off a cliff, would you?" She asked him, still mad.  
  
"Maybe." He said in a small voice. She threw another few pillows at him and then settled back down on the couch, still mad. Everyone was still laughing at the poor Seamus who was getting beat up by a girl who was a year younger!  
  
"Alright, well it's Seamus's turn!" Fred said, trying to get everyone back on track.  
  
"I think we should call it a night and finish in the morning." Dean said, yawning.  
  
"Chicken!" everyone yelled, though they where all aware that it was nearly 3 in the morning.  
  
"Don't even think about it Dean. I have a dare for you." Seamus said, smiling.  
  
"Do I wanna hear this?" Dean asked, looking over at him.  
  
"I think we'll all find pleasure in this. Dean, I dare you to do what Hermione first dated Harry to do. And if you won't, I dare you to dance on the pinball machine wearing just your boxers, juggling the pinball's and eating pumpkin pie while acting like a monkey and impersonating Michael Jackson." Dean looked over at his once best friend and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, could you get the pinball's out of the machine for me?" He asked, Seamus laughing. He stripped down and sighed once more.  
  
"Now, tell me, how will I do all of that at the same time?" He asked, standing on the machine, four pinballs in one hand and a pumpkin pie in the other.  
  
"You'll figure it out." He said, sitting on the floor. Dean began juggling and attempting to acting like a monkey, which resulted in him landing on the floor, which Hermione had made all pillow's incase of such an event, pie all over him.  
  
"That WASN'T funny!" Dean said.  
  
"I know, but this is!" Seamus threw a whole bunch of different pie at him, all of them landing on his friend.  
  
"You know Seamus, you're really, really, really childish!" Dean said as he got up, wiping the pie off of his face. Lavender smiled and conjured up a wet rag, handing it to him.  
  
"Here, go wash off and come back. You'll get to pick the next person." She told him as they all went back into the living room. When he came back, the newly made couple sat together, the other's sitting in a group of singles.  
  
"Okay, I have a dare for Hermione." He said, looking over at the girl.  
  
"Why me!? I've already BEEN dared! Pick someone else, like Dawn!" She said, pointing over to the brunette.  
  
"I know, just what do you want?" He asked her.  
  
"I guess dare, since nothing else seems exciting." She said, sitting back down in her defeat, though it seemed like she cared little about it.  
  
"I dare you to go outside and skinny dip in your lake and then run around your neighborhood screaming five minutes after swimming, naked." He said to her. She turned white then red.  
  
"No! I refuse to do so, you pervert!!" She cried out.  
  
"We won't see you if we're not watching, for a second that is. C'mon Herms, it's just for fun. It's not as bad as what we made Sean do. That's just traumatizing." Dean replied, grinning.  
  
"I still decline it!" Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay, then I dare you to go outside and hump a tree when a car comes by." Everyone looked at him blankly.  
  
"I'll take the skinny dipping, thank you very much." Hermione said. She sighed and went up to her room. When she came back down, she had on her light purple robe. She sighed and everyone followed her outside.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, dive on in, swim around for a while, then get out and start running and screaming.  
  
"No problem." Hermione said, undoing the sash. Harry's eyes went wide and she threw off the robe, laughing at their stunned faces. She was standing there, wearing her bikini, her robe at her feet. "Did you perverts HONESTLY think I'd do this!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I expected this from you. This is actually why I did the dare, just to see if you had guts. Now, boys, CHARGE!" Dean ordered. Hermione gave a happy shriek as they charged for her, knocking her down. She laughed as she lay pinned down in the muddy and mucky water, but stopped when she saw the Harry was the one she pushed her over and landed atop of her. Before anything was said, everyone else went back into the water as they did before, laughing and getting just as wet.  
  
-End of chapter! Yeah I know, the dares STUNK in that chapter! I'M SORRY! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well, please review. Thanx for reading. I guess I'll see you at the next chapter, if you guys didn't hate this one so much!  
  
-Serenity 


End file.
